jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Bestial
Bestial, 'Dzikus '(ang. Savage) - jeden z bohaterów pojawiających się w serialu, prawa ręka wodza Łupieżców, Albrechta Perfidnego. Wygląd i charakter Łupieżca jest dobrze zbudowany i silny. Nosi skórzaną zbroję i hełm z 6 rogami - dwoma dużymi i czterema małymi. Ma 2 naramienniki. Jeden z metalu a drugi prawdopodobnie z żółwiej skorupy. Jego oczy są brązowe, podobnie jak włosy, broda oraz długie, opadające w dół wąsy. Zawsze posłuszny Albrechtowi, wykonuje wszystkie jego rozkazy. Pierwszy powiedział swemu panu o Księdze Smoków. Za wszelką cenę usiłuje pokazać swoje oddanie Albrechtowi. Historia ''Jeźdźcy Smoków W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy Bestial pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Doradza Albrechtowi, by wycofali się z ataku na Wandali. Później widzimy go, jak zamyka drzwi do Twierdzy Łupieżców. Ukazuje się również się z innymi Łupieżcami na wyspie Berk. Kiedy Albrecht, po przeszukaniu domu Czkawki, zostawia w nim otwarte drzwi, Bestial przyłącza się do swojego wodza i jako jedyny towarzyszy mu podczas wędrówki na plażę. Gdy na plaży Astrid rzuca toporem w Albrechta i nie trafia, Bestial podnosi ją, i zostawia samą z Albrechtem na skale. Na końcu odcinka walczy z młodzieżą i swierdza, że Łupieżcom także przydałyby się smoki. Mężczyzna pojawia się w obu odcinkach ''Słodka Heathera. Pierwszy raz widzimy, jak rozmawia z Heatherą i pyta ją o postęp w zdobywaniu Smoczej Księgi. Później atakuje jeźdźców smoków, którzy chcą odzyskać skradzioną Księgę. W drugim odcinku jako jedyny z towarzyszących mu Łupieżców odważa się zaatakować, i pokonać Gronkiela, by odzyskać Księgę. Prawie nieustannie towarzyszy swojemu wodzowi. Podczas bitwy z Wandalami, Albrecht umieszcza Bestiala w katapulcie i strzela nim w kierunku Astrid. Strąca dziewczynę z grzbietu Wichury, a sam ląduje na grzbiecie, by po chwili boleśnie spaść na ziemię. W odcinku Smarkaty Smarkacz Bestial, patrolując Wyspę Łupieżców, znajduje chlebak Czkawki z symbolem plemienia Wandali, którą zostawił tam Sączysmark. Zanosi go Albrechtowi, który rozkazuje pozostałym Łupieżcom przeszukać wyspę w poszukiwaniu intruzów. Później Bestial łapie Czkawkę i usiłuje go zastraszyć. Sączysmark i Szczerbatek atakują wioskę Łupieżców i wszczynają walkę. Bestial zosaje zaatakowany przez Sączysmarka, który ogłusza go, uderzając metalowym prętem w twarz. Kiedy mężczyzna odzyskuje przytomność, zachodzi chłopaka od tyłu, lecz jego zamiary powstrzymuje Szczerbatek, strzelając w niego plazmą. Bestial podnosi się z ziemi. Widząc trzech przeciwników, zaczyna uciekać, goniony przez Sączysmarka. W końcu dwóm Wandalom udaje się uciec z powrotem na Berk, zaś Albrecht i Bestial są wściekli, że znów pokonał ich mały chłopiec. W pierwszym odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną Bestial jest jednym z Łupieżców dmiących w róg, naśladujący odgłosy wydawane przez Nocną Furię. Później eskortuje schwytanego Czkawkę do więzienia. W drugim odcinku wędrije z Albrechtem i złapanym Czkawką między klatkami z uwięzionymi smokami. Bestial śmieje się z dowcipu dotyczącego jego wodza opowiedzianego przez chłopca, jednak zostaje uderzony w głowę przez swojego wodza. Reflektuje się, mówiąc do Czkawki, że wcale nie jest zabawny. Chwilę potem wysłuchuje rad Czkawki, dotyczących obchodzenia się z różnymi gatunkami smoków. Bestial wyobraża sobie, że Albrecht wyglądałby świetnie, dosiadając Nocnej Furii. Bestial ponownie pojawia się dopiero, gdy Pleśniak, spadłszy z grzbietu Śmiertnika Zębacza, ponownie zostaje "Schwytany przez Łupieżców. Razem z innymi Łupieżcami Bestial cieszy się, gdy Albrecht oznajmia, że dzisiejszy dzień jest nowym dniem dla ich klanu. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać Bestial i Pleśniak, razem z innymi Łupieżcami, podrzucają w podziemia Berk jaja Szeptozgonów. W odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo Bestial dowodzi na statku, którym płyną w stronę Berk, niezauważeni przez jeźdźców pomimo ich intensywnego patrolu na grzbietach smoków. Łupieżcy przybywają do podziemi, by sprawdzić stan Szeptozgonów. Wówczas odkrywają jedno jajo nienaturalnie większe od pozostałych. Później, Bestial zauważa lecącą Sztukamięs z Czkawką oraz Szczerbatka podążającego za nimi. Nakazuje swoim wojownikom przygotować broń, by zestrzelić Nocną Furię, lecz dzięki chwilowej zdolności Sztukamięs do przyciągania metali, przelatując obok statku, smoczyca powoduje, że przechyla się on na jedną burtę. Łupieżcy tracą równowagę, a broń wylatuje z ich rąk. Gdy Sztukamięs wypluwa kamienie, wszystkie przyciągnięte przez nią bronie uderzają w statek Bestiala, przedziurawiając go i zatapiając. W odcinku Na szarym końcu Bestial ponownie pojawia się w tunelach pod wyspą Berk, razem z Albrechtem i Pleśniakiem. Widzą szczątki jaj, jednak ani śladu młodych Szeptozgonów. Udają się więc do tunelu, prowadzącego do Smoczej Akademii. Ukryci, rozmawiali we trzech, przyciągając uwagę Sztukamięs, która odnalazła ich. Łupieżcy porywają smoczycę i swoim statkiem odpływają z nią w stronę Wyspy Łupieżców. Gdy jeźdźcy przybyli na ratunek, Spryciula, Straszliwiec Straszliwy wytresowany przez Astrid, siada Albrechtowi na hełmie. Widząc go, Bestial chce uderzyć go mieczem, smok jednak odlatuje i mężczyzna uderza swojego wodza w głowę. Wkrótce Łupieżcy wracają do domu. W pierwszym odcinku View to a Skrill Bestial pojawia się tylko raz, gdy Albrechtowi udaje się schwytać Wandersmoka. W drugim odcinku, kiedy Łupieżcy są przekonani, że ich wódz zginął, dołączają do klanu Berserków. Pod koniec odcinka The Flight Stuff Bestial nieśmiało mówi, że przydałaby się egzekucja. Dagur Szalony zgadza się z nim i atakuje mężczyznę. W odcinku Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Bestial walczy u boku Dagura podczas ataku na Berk. Atak został powstrzymany przez jeźdźców, któzy zwabili nad statki Berserków Zaduśne Zdechy. Ciekawostki *Jego główną bronią jest duża kość (prawdopodobnie smocza). *Jako jeden z nielicznych bohaterów ma brązowe oczy. *Prawdopodobnie ze strachu, Bestial jest bezwzględnie posłuszny swoim wodzom i pragnie im się przypodobać. *Bestial pozostawił Dagura, a po ponownym pojawieniu się Albrechta prawdopodobnie powrócił do dawnego przywódcy. en::Savage Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Łupieżcy Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Berserkowie